User blog:BlurayOriginals/Onlife
Sometime in 2011 I came up with the idea... "What if I made a series based on my internet adventures..." ~Bluray Of course 2939 other users had this idea but TOO bad, I wanna do it too so too bad. lel Development 2011 Originally in 2011 the idea was originally conceived after he looked back on some of his escapades. Joining Platform Racing 2, meeting a cool friend, losing said friend and destroying some un-just fanfic spam. In later evolved into a series based on...Facebook events? Of course not much happens there if your not an attention hog. 2012 Soon, chill was born. Things started to get interesting. Action, suspense, drama. Plenty of things to make a story about. Of course it was still debated. How would the series work due to real life COMMONLY interfereing with Chill life. It was a mish-mash between making it work like the real world (the internet being a seperate thing) or the internet being the one true world. The fight between the logic of the real world concept and the bonds of the users driving the internet concept fought well. But it couldn't be decided... Updates June 18, 2013 It's our first character based off me! Jake's design is inspired my the species in Platform Racing 2. June 19, 2013 Meet Freezeria. Our first released antagonist. Not being based off any users she's a Jōketsei, the female variety of a virus that helps freeze computers. Like all Tōketsurusu she has been tricked by the Grand Master to think she's real when she's nothing more than simple code. Although she appears malicious she's truly shy and just wants to be appreciated and loved without her race getting in the way of everything. June 20, 2013 Oh ho ho. Now about the universe. How would Onlife have the tension of it mattering like an action show yet still retain everyday distractions such having to eat, sleep and such. I had a solution. The aforementioned Grand Master is an elusive figure who somehow managed to access parallel dimensions and collide the Real World with the Internet. The Grand Master is very illusive and has the highest bounty in history. He is heavily feared as since he has access to the most advance technology he could easily erase any threats. No one even know's if he's male. All they know is that in this new world one note was left recording the success of the "Collider" the machine said to have caused the dimensional fusion. In short the Grand Master, a very illusive man, with absolutely no leads on himself, who lurks in the corners of the WWW an ever expanding world possibly planning even WORSE events and in no way can be traced as he has no history found on the currently known internet. Yeah. June 21, 2013 Time for the first episode of Onlife. In the debut episode we go back to 2004. On June 1st, 2004 the Internet had just collided with the real world. People had been scattered far a part from each other. Families had been crushed. And it was a scatter for families to make websites in an attempt to get their families. The goverment was busy telling the public it would be OK. And little Jake was only 4 and seperated from his mother, father and older sister. He was alone, sad and well, on the internet for the first time. Under those circumstances he was assured death. Until he was found by someone brave by the username of PowerPie. PowerPie guided him through with his limited knowledge of the internet. They avoided many dangerous things: trolls, flamers, pedos all in their path home. The two get to their homepages and become great friends knowing that it'll only get better from there on out. Man did they not know. June 22, 2013 Time for some terms. As the show exists in a collision of the internet and real it's only appropriate to find similarities to other real world things. June 23, 2013 Happy 22nd Birthday Sonic! To celebrate let's talk about Chill's role in Onlife. Chill is (as it was in real life) a wiki made to expand the possibilities of fanfiction due to the diminishing quality of SFW. Chill is a giant Mansion website run by Boom, Comet, and Jewel three friends who wanted to have something to call their own. Chill is very open to new users and often encourages them to show their creativity in unique ways. It's often impeded by butthurt, vengeful and over all malicious people who take pleasure in seeing the people of Chill suffer. Overall it's a sweet place. June 24, 2013 (spot reserved for character m) Characters Chillers #Jake Grand Armada Viruses #Freezeria Episodes Notes #Jōketsei is a combination of the Japanese words tōketsu and josei meaning "freezing" and "female" respectively. #Tōketsurusu is a combination of the Japanese words tōketsu and uirusu meaning "freezing" and "virus" respectivly. Virus being a reference to the species of the creatures. Category:Blog posts